


Rise Up

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Oneshot, Pearl Necklace, RPF, Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: ***This Work is RPF***Nikolaj can’t seem to control his hormones around Gwen, resulting in some awkward boner situations. After one such incident at SDCC - he takes her back to the hotel and gives her a “gift.”
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> All my fellow incredible Gwendolaj fans are amazing and so supportive and you really deserved some good old smut - it’s been a while 😂 So here’s a smut shot, since you haven’t had much of it lately ❤️ Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PS - I had a request for this particular scene, so I hope I have done it justice for you 😘

The first time it happened was at a press event for Season 3. A fucking press event. He had to excuse himself in the middle of a photoshoot and spend the next 7 minutes jerking off in the nearest bathroom stall. It shouldn’t have taken 7 minutes, given the fact he’d had a full blown erection by the time he locked himself in the stall, but there was absolutely no privacy. He could hear people coming in and out of the restroom, talking, laughing, doing things you normally do in a public restroom - but not him. He was in there trying to decide which way to face in case people could see his feet under the door, and worrying that he might end up with jizz on the fancy designer clothes they dressed him in for the photoshoot. 

Of course it was her fault. He was absolutely certain that she’d known exactly what she was doing when she bent over in front of him and settled into the group shot, with her sexy ass grazing his groin area. And then the fucking photographer “Nikolaj, lean in a little more please.” Was he in on it too? What the fuck man? 

When he’d returned from the lengthy bathroom break, making some diva excuse about needing to find a snack before he passed out, she’d given him a look - her blue eyes had been sparkling with amusement, clearly not buying his bullshit excuse at all. Even back then she’d known how to play him, even before they really got to know one another - on a different level - one where that massive boner she’d caused would have been put to good use. 

It was frustrating how he couldn’t seem to keep his hormones in check around her. When they started fucking from time to time he thought it would make things easier - but it had the complete opposite effect. He would often find himself growing hard if he simply looked at her for too long, or certain things she would say that took his mind to naughty places. And if she touched him, barely a graze sometimes, it was game on. It was both ridiculous and mortifying at times. It got to the point where he tried to avoid being around her, but that didn’t work either because it just made him sad. Gwen was a part of his life, a beautiful, sparkling light and he just couldn’t stay away from her for long. 

Nik finally had to sit her down and have an embarrassing conversation about it. Of course she thought it was hilarious and she teased him about it for weeks, but at least his plan worked. They simply couldn’t touch each other in public - at all, unless they absolutely had to. It made for some awkward poses sometimes, but his go-to trick was to stuff his hands in his pocket and just lean in a bit. Sometimes he even ignored the photographers requests and got away with it, or shuffled closer and put his arm around one of his other costars instead. 

His current problem was that the photoshoot they were doing was only the two of them. It wasn’t a group shot where he could try to avoid her, or where there were plenty of other distractions he could focus on. Nope - this time it was just him and Gwen, at SDCC, and she was wearing a sexy dress that gave him Marilyn Monroe vibes. To make matters worse it had been a long day of trying to keep himself in check around her during so many photo ops and a panel where she kept leaning over and whispering things to him. All the while he was still trying to smile for the camera like the golden boy he was supposed to be. If they only knew what he was thinking when he looked at her - they would know he was no angel, but much more of a perverted sick fucker with an addiction to banging the blonde goddess that was by his side all day - exactly where he wanted her, but too dangerously close at the same time. 

Just get through it, Nik told himself. He was managing quite well, until the photographer told him to put his arm around Gwen and for her to put her hand on his chest. This was ironically right after a pose that ended up looking like he was trying to stop her from grabbing his junk. 

The second she put her hand over his heart he knew he was fucking done. He caught her eye and she knew it too. His heart was thudding against her palm and his entire body felt like it was burning from the inside. The familiar tightening feeling in his groin started and he had to resist the urge to adjust himself and draw attention to the situation rising in his pants. 

He could hear the click click of the camera and prayed it would all be over soon. All he could think about was the sexy body under that smoking hot dress and how badly her wanted those red lips wrapped around his cock. 

Gwen shifted her hand and wiggled her fingers slightly and his eyes snapped to hers. His gaze asked - What the fuck are you doing? And the twinkle in her eye was all the response he needed. She had been well behaved for a long time, but not anymore - she was enjoying it immensely. She was enjoying his torture and she would pay for that, just as soon as they were done and could get the fuck out of there. 

“Gwendoline, Nikolaj - it was a pleasure, thank you for your time,” the photographer announced. 

Nik mumbled something polite in response and then grabbed Gwen and tugged her off to the side. “My room - now,” he whispered in her ear. His voice was demanding and the sly smile on her lips told him she was happy to obey. 

It took way too long to get back to the hotel, but even close to 20 minutes later his body had not calmed down at all. In fact, it was worse, because he spent the entire ride back coming up with a plan of exactly what he was going to do to her. 

He was barely in the door and he was already pulling off his sweater and shirt. Then he turned and quickly undid the tie around her neck, letting the top of her dress fall and hang around her waist. “Someone isn’t wasting any time,” she teased, as he dove his head down and attacked her breasts with his hands and mouth. Gwen moaned as he sucked her nipple and the sound made his dick even harder. 

Nik pulled himself together for a moment. “I decided that you deserve a present for your behavior at that last photoshoot,” he announced. 

“Ohhhh a present. I love presents,” she replied, sounding coy and demure. 

“I think you’re really going to like this one for sure,” he said, leading her towards the bed. “Just lay down right there, on your back,” he instructed. She went to lay down and he corrected her. “No, with your head up here, off the end of the bed.” Gwen slowly licked her lips, top and bottom, wetting every bit of that red lipstick, leaving it glistening with moisture. Then she climbed onto the bed and assumed the exact position he’d requested. 

“Now what?” she asked, innocently batting her eyes, looking at him upside down. Those fucking blue eyes, her gorgeous face and those lips, my God, those lips - they were calling him. 

“Now,” he said, undoing his belt and pants, then shoving everything, including his underwear to the floor where he kicked it aside. “Open wide, you have to work a bit for your present.” She knew exactly what was coming. She was every bit the freak that he was, maybe even a bit worse. 

Gwen slowly tipped her head back a little more and then opened her mouth just slightly. Nik stroked his dick, feeling it throb in his hand and then he pushed his shaft down to line up with her mouth and moved the tip just inside, feeling her warm tongue. Immediately she flicked it around, over the entire area, while sucking lightly and Nik felt his legs grow weak. 

He pushed a little deeper and let her suck on him, while he reached out and drew his hands along her delicate jawline, towards her long, graceful neck. He cautiously wrapped his hands around her neck, with his thumbs right at her throat and gripped lightly while he moved his cock slowly in and out of her mouth. Her skin was warm under his hands and his dick was burning with heat as he moved inside her. 

Nik could feel her tongue rubbing the top of his shaft with each stroke and her teeth lightly grazing the bottom. She had sucked him off many times, but never upside down like this. Everything was opposite and the novelty made it even more erotic. He tightened his grip on her neck, just a bit - so there was pressure, but he was far from hurting or choking her - that kink was for another time. 

Holding her still he started to move faster and deeper, pulling all the way out so he could feel her lips on the tip of his cock before she gave him that sensation of penetration as he pushed back in and she took him right to the back of her throat. “Oh fuck,” he moaned loudly as she deep throated every inch of him over and over. 

When Nik felt like he was getting close he pulled out, it wasn’t time yet. He leaned forward a bit and dangled his balls on her face. Even though he was anticipating what was to come, he still jerked in surprise when he felt her tongue lap at the underside of his scrotum. He reached for her tits and gently massaged them while she gave special attention to his balls. After a few licks he felt her lips nip him gently, then he felt the wet warmth of her mouth as she started to suck on his sack. 

Nik leaned even further forward and tugged up her skirt, wishing he’d taken the time to strip her completely naked before they started. With a little tugging and shifting from her he was able to get his hand inside her panties and then slip a finger into her folds. As his finger sunk in he felt his balls tighten a bit - she was so wet and juicy, slick with thick lubrication. It felt so good he momentarily considered a change in plans - until she sucked on his balls again and he decided the current arrangement was just fine. 

Nik felt her hand wrap around his shaft and he almost lost it right then and there. He had to turn all his focus to her body because he wanted to satisfy her, as much as he wanted to get off himself. He played with her pussy, slipping one finger up into her as deep as he could reach, then adding a second finger shortly after. He curved them and started to stroke her. When he felt the slightly rougher area he started to graze it, over and over. He knew her body well and he knew what she liked. As he made contact with her g-spot Gwen started to wiggle and writhe, lifting her hips in motion with the movement of his fingers. 

When he was sure she was getting close he moved to her clit, drawing lots of lube along with him. Usually he did this part with his mouth and tongue, but he was enjoying Gwen’s explorations too much to risk moving his balls out of reach, so he finished her off with his fingers instead. 

Her grip on his shaft was like a vice as the orgasm hit her. It wasn’t painful though, it was actually quite erotic. He stood up and watched the veins of his cock bulge with the pressure until she finally eased her grip and released him. 

Now that he knew she’d been satisfied it was time to finally give her the piece of jewelry he’d been planning all along. He wasn’t as gentle this time as he jammed his cock back into her mouth, but Gwen took everything he gave her - she always did. It amazed him how much of a pounding the woman could take without the blink of an eye - and when she gave it back, just as hard, he made sure to never show weakness. 

It only took a few trips to the back of her throat with the tip of his cock before it was time. Nik pulled out and wrapped a hand around his wet, slippery shaft and started to jerk himself off to finish. His body jolted and as the first shot of cum sprayed out he twisted his body so it landed across her neck and chest on a line of droplets. The second cumshot was smaller and he couldn’t get the same effect, so it ended up landing on her chin, oozing up towards her throat. 

“Whoops,” he said, as she opened her eyes and gave him an upside down glare. The sneer turned to a wicked smile and he watched her wipe off her chin with a fingertip and then put it in her mouth and swallow. “Holy fuck you’re sexy,” he moaned. 

Gwen lifted her head and surveyed the scene on her chest. “You got me jewelry,” she drawled. “How sweet of you. You know I can’t resist a string of pearls.” 

He smiled down at her. “They look so good on you.” 

They both laughed and he went to get some tissues to clean them up. “You know we have that HBO party tonight, right?” Gwen said, as she pulled up the front of her dress and started to do it up around her neck. “Maybe I’ll grab your ass a few times and see what other gifts I can get out of you later,” she teased. 

She was still talking but Nik quit listening. He was already trying to decide how long they needed to stay at the party before they could sneak out and how hot it was going to be when she wrapped those sexy golden heels around his neck. He knew he had a real problem - but he didn’t plan on fixing it anytime soon.


End file.
